Tai Bwo Wannai Clean-up
Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup is an Activity that takes place around the village of Tai Bwo Wannai on western Karamja. Like most activities it is for members only. Players must have completed the Jungle Potion quest before they may take part in the minigame. The game centers around the earning of favour from the local villagers, and receiving trading sticks as a reward. It is popular because of the special Hardwood grove woodcutting area containing teak and mahogany trees which are only accessible by paying 100 trading sticks, and it is a good way to obtain the snake hides necessary for snakeskin armour. Warning: Players may be attacked by many dangerous foes during the cleanup of Tai Bwo Wannai Village. These foes include jungle tribesmen and snakes who attack with a particularly potent poison that start at eleven points of damage. Players are advised to take caution when entering this area. Necessary items * A machete, ideally one of the stronger jeweled ones from Gabooty's store. * Good magic defence armour such as dragonhide. * A good weapon. * Antipoison or Super antipoison, as most enemies encountered are poisonous. If planning to use prayer to cure poison, bring a prayer book from the Great Brain Robbery and a holy symbol. There is a statue to recharge prayer points after completing the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest. * Good food (lobsters or better). Recommended items * A magic tablet or teleport runes in case of emergency. * Relicym's balm to fight yellow broodoo victims. * A pickaxe to mine the gem rocks. * A chisel to cut gems. * A woodcutting axe to cut teak or mahogany trees in the hard wood grove. * A spade to dig up gout tubers. How to play To start the game, players must speak to Murcaily on the east side of the village, near the mahogany and teak woodcutting area. He will tell them about the people who have started to return only to find their village overrun by jungle and other nasty surprises. He will then tell the player that in order to help out, they must help rebuild and reinforce the village fence by cutting the jungle. In return they will gain favour, which may be exchanged with villagers for trading sticks. Earning favour There are three different ways to earn favour from villagers: *Cutting the jungle *Repairing the village fences *Killing threats to the village Cutting the jungle There are three types of jungle surrounding the village, with light being the most common and dense the most rare. A machete is required to cut them. Woodcutting experience is gained from hacking these jungles. *Light - level 10 woodcutting required, gives 32 experience. Easy to cut but more spars required for repairing the fence. *Medium - level 20 woodcutting required, gives 55 experience. Slightly more difficult and slower to cut but less thatching spars required. *Dense - level 35 woodcutting required, gives 80 experience. Difficult to cut and relatively slow, but very good for repairing the fence. Repairing the village fences The rotten village fence can be repaired with a machete and thatch spars obtained from cutting jungle. Village fences may be repaired with different types of thatch spars. 5 light spars, 4 medium spars, or 3 dense spars will repair each fence. After having been repaired, the fence can be reinforced the same way. As the fence decays continually, the repairs made by a player will eventually collapse. Killing threats to the village Several types of enemies may attack players while they are hacking the jungle. These enemies are random. All poison caused by the enemies in this minigame start at 11 damage per hit. : Broodoo victims Broodoo victims are an enemy category of their own. They have a combat level of 60 and come in three different colours. Their powerful and far-ranging magic attacks are the reason dragonhide armour is strongly advised for the minigame, as their spells tend to drain about four levels from[Attack, Strength, Defence, Hitpoints, Magic, and Ranged in a single hit. Though they may be killed by normal means, each colour has a specific weakness relating to how they were killed. *White - Food (any kind) *Green - Antipoison *Yellow - Relicym's balm Broodoo victims drop tribal masks. Using a hammer with a mask, two snakeskins, and eight nails, on an anvil will make a broodoo shield. Collecting trading sticks Almost every villager in the area will give a player trading sticks in return for some of their favour percentage. The amount of trading sticks received at any one time depends on the player's favour. The amount is also increased if the player is wearing Villager clothes that may be bought from Gabooty. Once players have claimed trading sticks from a villager they must wait a set period of time before they can ask the same person for trading sticks again. Once the favour percentage runs out, the villagers will no longer give trading sticks. Villagers who have more trading sticks visibly carry the trading sticks for the player to see. Villagers Trading stick are supplied by villagers who are spread around the village. Some of them are located at upper levels, while others wanders outside the village fences. The villagers also move about, and it may take some effort to find them. The villagers who supply trading sticks are as follows: *Fanellaman *Gabooty *Jagbakoba *Karaday *Layleen *Mama Buffeta *Murcaily *Rionasta *Safta Doc *Sharimika Rionasta's Parcel Service In addition to supplying trading sticks, Rionasta offers a service of providing players the means to store items in their bank without a lengthy trip to a bank in Ardougne or Shilo Village. Banking any item costs 10 trading sticks. Stackable items are considered as individual items; for example, sending a stack of 50 arrows will cost 500 trading sticks. The service can be accessed by speaking to Rionasta and asking what he does around there. Note: Rionasta only lets players bank items, not withdraw them. His service also does not include currency, whether it be coins or trading sticks. Tips Getting trading sticks * Trading sticks can be bought in the Grand Exchange for some coins each. * Players wearing villager clothes bought from Gabooty will obtain more trading sticks when claimed from villagers. * A reasonably fast way to earn trading sticks is to sell cut gems (opal, jade or red topaz) to Gabooty's store. * Gems can be mined in Shilo Village, cut, and traded to Gabooty. This is faster than waiting for random gems to appear while hacking in the jungle. Gout tuber * A quick way to find Gout tuber is by hacking light jungle with a Red topaz machete until a goutweed tuber appears. Then, a spade be used on it to dig up the tuber. This can be repeated by dropping the thatch spars, and continuing to hack light jungle. * The tuber can either: be sold to Gabooty, or planted and grown with the Farming skill to trade to Sanfew in Taverley for other herbs. * Due to its rarity and its use in the Karamja Diary, goutweed tubers used to be sold to other players for a considerable price. Before the Grand Exchange update, many people were willing to buy gout tubers for more than 100,000 coins. T Broodoo victims * Essentials to take for killing Broodoo victims; Food, Antipoison potions and Relicym's balm. It is hard to kill them without these. * The Broodoo mask may be turned into a Broodoo shield, as this gives better protection. * A Dragon dagger(p+) or Dragon dagger(p++) may be used to kill Broodoo victims quickly. * If one cannot (or do not) want to deal with a Broodoo victim, it is advisable to hop worlds to avoid them. * An effective method is available to players who have completed the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quest, as they have access to the Prayer altar (the statue north of the village). When fighting a Broodoo, Protect from Magic prayer is turned on, and the Broodoo victim is attacked using a Dragon dagger (p+ or p++). This way, no items are wasted fighting the Broodoo, and prayer can be recharged after the Broodoo victim is dead. * Be wary of other players, Broodoo's can be stolen, In general, they will use the food on them and do more damage, the best way to avoid this is to go on an unpopulated world and stay in one of the southern corners. Other tips * It is advisable not to wear armour if it can be avoided. Ranged gear is recommended as it is lighter and will be more efficient in the gathering of materials. In addition, the Broodoo victim's magic attacks are less likely to be damaging with Ranged armour on. * When hacking jungle, players should move around to avoid attacks from threats of the village. * Gem rocks can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain three gems of any kind, including both regular gems and all three Shilo Village gems. * The Jungle spiders can be killed, skewered, then cooked on the fires south of the village. Skewers are obtained by using a Machete on a Thatch spar. * The chickens in the village can be killed and cooked for food. Spiders are also alternatives for food. References *RuneScape Game Guide - Tai Bwo Wannai Clean-up Category:Articles Category:Activities